Evil Shimajiro Gets Erik Vons, Hans Heimler, and Karl Hamburger Arrested/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Eyme2. Plot Evil Shimajirō Shimano decides to get Erik, Hans, and Karl arrested. So he puts a Pepsi can on the road. When Erik, Hans, and Karl realizes that they did it, they get arrested and they are sent to jail for a month. Then, Mrs Vons, Shimajiro, and Mr Vons save Erik, Hans, and Karl and go home. When Mrs Vons, Shimajiro, Mr Vons, Erik, Hans, and Karl get home, they ground Evil Shimajirō Shimano. Cast *Kimberly as Evil Shimajirō Shimano. *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano. *Young Guy as Erik Vons. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *African Vulture as Mrs Vons. *Smirks as Mr Vons. *Joey as the Cop. Transcript Evil Shimajirō Shimano: I hate Erik, Hans, and Karl. I know! I will get them arrested. Shimajiro puts a Pepsi can on the road and runs off Hans, and Karl walk to the Pepsi can Erik: Who littered it? Hans: Who did it? Karl: I do not know. cop arrives Cop: Erik, Hans, and Karl, you are under arrest for littering a Pepsi can. Erik: But we did not do it. cop handcuffs Derek, Hans, and Karl to the jail room Hans, and Karl, who are unhandcuffed, are in jail Cop: This is your cell. Stay there. cop leaves Erik: I know who did it. It was Evil Shimajiro. Hans: Yeah, Derek. Karl: Let's get out of here. Hans, and Karl run away from jail to the outside of jail Mrs Vons: Hey Erik. You, Hans, and Karl are not bad. Shimajiro: You know that was a bad thing to do. Erik: I know, Dad, Shimajiro, and Mom. Mr Vons: Come on, Erik, Hans, and Karl. Let's go home. Shimajiro: Let's ground Evil Shimajiro. Vons, Shimajiro, Mr Vons, Erik, Hans, and Karl go home to the living room Mrs Vons: Evil Shimajiro, get over here now. Shimajiro walks up to Mrs Vons Evil Shimajiro: What is it, Mrs Vons? Mr Vons: Did you get Erik, Hans, and Karl arrested? Evil Shimajiro: Yes i did, Mr Vons. Mr Vons: Evil Shimajiro, that was terrible of you getting Erik, Hans, and Karl arrested. Shimajiro: You know you can get sent to Korea for that. Evil Shimajirō Shimano: No! It does not matter, Mr Vons! I wish that you, Mrs Vons, Derek. Hans, Shimajirō Shimano, and Karl are sent to Da Planet of Stupidegy and get eaten by the aliens! Hans: How dare you wish me, Mrs Vons, Mrs Vons, Derek, Shimajirō Shimano, and Karl to be sent to Da Planet of Stupidegy and get eaten by the aliens! Karl: That was stupid of you. Mr Vons: That's it! You are grounded until the 30th anniversary of the Lion King! Go to your room while i order some DVDs and VHS's not made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films. Evil Shimajirō Shimano: (In Spikes voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Evil Shimajiro's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Eyme2